¿Como lo hiciste?
by Akaime
Summary: Dos chicos se conocen al entrar en preparatoria.El pasado de uno de ellos es doloroso. ¿ Podrán enamorarse? ¿Y curar esas heridas?    lo se mal summary, que se le va a hacer, peor si entren y leen.Onegai
1. Chapter 1

**No puedo creerlo, no no puedo, no quiero.**

**Aun no me lo creo, regresar a Japon? La verdad sabia que este dia llegaria tarde o temprano , pero preferia el tarde¡**

**Solo espero que nada me recuerde a ellos, a mis padres, si no , no podria , no podria resistirlo, Jiraya me dice que debo superarlo, yo ya lo supere, pero no puedo evitar entriztecerme. Al colegio que ire es uno ni muy caro ni muy pobre es un Instituto normal, se llama Instituto Dōmei, espero poder llevarme bien con todos.**

**-Vamos, Naruto el avion ya va a aterrizar, espabila hombre-Decia Jiraya mientras lo zarandeaba**

**-Ya, ya no estoy dormido-**

**-Pues parecia que si, bien vamonos-**

**-Si, si ya voy-**

**Cuando salgo del aeropuerto repiro profundo antes de abrir los ojos, cuando lo hago , sonrio ampliamente Japon no habia cambiado mucho pero si lo suficiente.**

**-Bien muchacho vamos al apartameto-**

**-Hai-**

**Mientras Jiraya observava el ¨paisaje¨,osea a las mujeres, yo veia todo lo nuevo en Japon, habian aterrizado en Tokio, pero el instituto y el departamento se encontraban en las afueras en una mini ciudad llamada Konoha.**

**Encuanto llegaron arreglaron todo lo referente a comida,sueño,aseo, de ellos y del apartamento.**

**-Bien creo que eso sera todo por hoy, Ero-sennin, cuendo es que comiensan mis clases?-**

**-Pues empiesan mañana...COMO ME LLAMASTEE¡ VEN ACA MALDITO MOCOSO¡-**

**Mientra huia de Jiraya, me reia como baboso, no creo que sea tan malo depues de todo haber regresado.**

**4 año de secundaria o 1 de preparatoria**

**-Oyeron, dicen que vendra un nuevo alumno este año, y que viene de Italia, no es genial-Decia una una rubia con una coleta alta, su nombre Ino**

**-Si toda la escuelo lo comenta-*Decia una peliazul de ojos extrañamente aperlados, su nombre Hinata**

**-No sean problematicas y dejen de chismear si?-Decia un pelicastaño,Shikamaru**

**-Si lo que digas Shika, Hina crees que Sakura intente con el nuevo-**

**-Es lo mas probable, demo si nos acercamos primero le podremos prevenir-**

**-Si digo , si es muy guapo talvez por un momento se olvide de su adoracion-**

**-Si,la has oido hablar de alguien que no sea ella o Sasuke-kun?-**

**-No, seria raro-escalofrio-Pero bueno cambiando de tema, creo que...-**

**-Buenos dias chicos-dijo el sensei entrando por la puerta- Sientense porfavor-**

**-Hai-**

**-Sensei-**

**-Dime Ino-**

**-Usted no acostumbra llegar tarde, Kakashi-sensei?-**

**-Si pero Tsunade-sempai me dijo que si no llegaba temprano, me moleria a golpes asi que aquie me ves-**

**-AHH- dijeron todos-**

**-Bueno yo ya los conozco a todos así que lo que hare será presentarles a su nuevo compañero- hizo una pausa esperando comentarios, los cuales no llegaron- Bien , pasa**

**Se abrió la puerta y Naruto entro.**

**Todos se quedaron asombrados, no todos los días veían a un rubio de ojos azules. Sakura Haruno una chica de ojso jade y cabello rosa, encontro bastante guapo al nuevo alumno. Tal vez lo consideraba como su próxima presa.**

_**Bueno exepto nuestro querido atisocial si Sasuke ni se inmuto en levantar la vista , demo cuando Naruto dijo:**_

_**-Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Uzumaky Naruto, y espero que nos llevemos bien-****_

_**En cuanto Sasuke levanto la mirada se topo con un par de pedazoz de cielo hermosos y Naruto con un par de oscuras y misteriosas cuevas, profundas y atrayentes.**_

**_*Notas, Bueno Hinata no tartamudea porque: 1 ya lo supero, aunque hay momentos en los que le regresa, 2,porque me da un poquito de flojera aponerla a tartamudear._**

**_**Naruto no dice Dattebayo¡ porque es frase la repetia mucho su padre, y como ya vieron a Naruto no le gusta recordar._**


	2. Chapter 2

Solo reaccionaron cuando Kakashi le indico su puesto a Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, tome asiento aquí por favor-

-Hai-Su asiento estaba al lado de Hinata.

Cuando el profesor regreso a su lugar ,las clases comenzaron, después de más o menos 30 minutos de clase Hinata decidió hablar con Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata-

-El gusto es mío Hinata-san-

-No me pongas el san me hace sentir vieja, bueno quería decirte que no te acerques a Sakura-

-Claro Hinata-chan, demo porque no quieres que me acerque a esa tal Sakura?-

-Porque ella tiene la manía de querer ligarse a los nuevos, mejor te cuento en el receso vale-

-Vale-

Hora y media después, todos salieron a receso.

-Bien Naruto-kun, antes que nada te quiero presentar a mis amigos si?-

-Claro, la verdad es que no conozco a nadie, jeje-Dijo rascándose la cabeza*

-Bien-Caminaron hacia donde estaban los amigos de Hinata-Minna¡Les presento a Naruto-kun-

-Hola a todos-Saludo Naruto-Hola¡-le respondieron ellos

-Bueno Naruto ellos son: Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y TenTen.-

-Hola-

-A ustedes tres-Dijo señalando a Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba-los vi en el salón.-Pero a ustedes no-

-Lo que pasa-Dijo TenTen- Es que yo soy un año superior y Shino va en otro grupo-

-Ahh, ya. Gracias-Dijo inclinando su cabeza un poco- Hinata-chan no me ibas a decir el porqué de que no me acerque a Sakura, a todo esto quién es?-

-Mira Naruto-Dijo Ino-Lo que pasa es que Sakura es algo mm como te lo puedo decir… zorra, le gusta mucho engañar a los chicos, llevarlos a la cama y luego botarlos, sobre todo cuando son nuevos-

-La otra pregunta-Esta vez hablo Kiba-Es esa chica de allá la del cabello rosa, la que está junto a la pelirroja otra zorra en mi opinión, su nombre es Karin- Bufido- A mí en lo personal no me caen nada bien, son asfixiantes se la pasan persiguiendo al pobre de Sasuke-

-Perdonen, demo quien es Sasuke?- Pregunto Naruto con una cara que derretiría a cualquiera.

-Kawaii¡-Dijeron Ino, Hinata y TenTen

-Ahh, es el de peinado rarito que esta por allá, junto al grandulón-Dijo señalando la mesa más alejada- Y el dientes de tiburón.

En cuanto Naruto miro volvió a encontrase con aquellas orbes negras, sin más volteo el rostro algo avergonzado, ni el sabia porque**.

- Ya veo y como se llaman los que están con él?-

-Sus nombres son Juugo y Suigetsu-Dijo Hinata señalándolos en orden

-Y porque están tan aislados?- Pregunto con curiosidad Naruto-

-No sabemos- Hablo por fin Shino

-No es por nada- Dijo Naruto- demo por un momento creí que era mudo-Dijo rascándose la mejilla.

-Descuida Naru, el siempre ha sido a si-Dijo Ino- Te puedo decir Naru verdad?-

-Claro, solo si me dejas decirte Ino-chan-

-Claro Naru-Dijo Ino sonriendo.

Sonó la campana en ese instante, así que Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba y Shikamaru se despidieron de Shino y TenTen. De camino al salón se toparon con Sakura y Karin. Sakura se acerco sinuosamente a Naruto, los demás lo dejaron para ver que hacía.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- Dijo coquetamente-Un gusto Naruto

-Lástima que el gusto no sea mío- En ese momento los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse- Y te hubieras ahorrado el apellido, para una noche dudo necesitarlo-

Sin más Naruto la aparto del camino y continuo hacia su salón. Todos los que habían oído eso, incluido nuestro antisocial. Se quedaron pasmados, nunca nadie había rechazado a Sakura de esa manera ni siquiera Sasuke.

-Al fin alguien te pone en tu lugar zorra teñida-

-A ti quien te pregunto, Oxigenada-

-No malgastare mi saliva en ti-Diciendo esto, hiso lo mismo que Naruto, los demás la siguieron. Mientras todos se reían de Sakura, hasta Karin se reía de ella, enfadada lo único que atino a hacer fue a salir corriendo.

Dentro del salón, los muchachos felicitaban a Naruto.

-Estuviste genial, nunca nadie le había dicho eso a Sakura- Exclamo Kiba emocionado.

-Vamos. No fue nada, solo no quería que empezara su juego, me di cuenta por el tono que uso , sino créeme que no le habría dicho eso-

-De todas maneras estuvo muy bien Naru-

-Jeje, bueno si ustedes lo dicen-

Después de eso entro al salón Kurenai-sensei, la cual pidió silencio, mientras Kurenai daba su clase todos ponían atención, bueno todos, menos, Sasuke el cual estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

¨¨Como pudo decir eso, ni yo, Sasuke Uchiha, habría dicho eso así de fácil, sigo sin entender, digo se veiaq demasiado adorable, nadie con ese aspecto diría eso, un momento Sasuke acabas de aceptar que Naruto es adorable, espera , desde cuando me aprendo los nombres tan rápido, bueno será mejor que me concentre en la clase¨¨***


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

Fuera de la mente de Sasuke todo seguía normal, Kurenai continuaba con su clase hasta que tocaron a la puerta, era Asuma que venía a ¨¨dejarle¨¨algunas cosas a Kurenai, mientras ellos hablaban y se sonrojaban, los alumnos platicaban.

-Oye Ino-chan, yo creo que esos dos o son algo más que amigos o se mueren el uno por el otro-decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Jaja, yo también lo creo Naru-decía Ino entre risas-Oye porque cuando te dijimos quien era Sasuke te pusiste nervioso, eh-decía picándole la panza con complicidad.

-Etto, bbueno es que cuando entre al salón lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos y bbueno no sé porque, pero cuando los volví a ver me puse nervioso, no sé porque-dijo algo nervioso y con un ligero sonrojo apenas perceptible.

-Mmm, quien sabe dicen que los ojos de Sasuke son muy atractivos y que te atrapan enseguida-dijo Ino con pose pensativa.

Salón B, Hora libre

-Jajaja, lo hubieras visto Gaara, fue genial, Jajaja-decía un peliblanco con dientes de tiburón.

-Ya cállate Suigetsu, nadie pidió tu opinión-

-Tu cállate zorra mal teñida-

-Hm-dijo Sakura acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y se fue al fondo del salón.

-Que bueno que se fue-hablo por fin Gaara, un chico callado de cabellos rojos y grandes ojeras las cuales enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos-Suigetsu, porque crees que me interesaría saber de ese chico-pregunto Gaara en un tono algo molesto

-No sé, pero como te cae mal Sakura pensé que te gustaría saber como la habían puesto en su lugar-dijo Suigetsu con suma tranquilidad.

La cual se vería afectada por una inesperada visita, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Neji Hyuuga, un alumno de grado superior el cual era tutor de Gaara. El cual atravesó el salón con suma elegancia, su largo cabello se mecía de un lado al otro dándole un toque muy sexy.

-Gaara-hablo Neji-Necesito que me digas que día puedo pasar por tu casa para comenzar tus clases de tutoría y que también me digas que temas no entiendes y a si no repetirte algo que ya sepas-

-Claro, mañana podrás ir, y a la salida te doy los temas que más se me dificultan-Dijo Gaara medio sonriendo algo muy muy raro en el.

Suigetsu al ver esto se enojo, y lo único que atino a hacer fue a:

-Hey tu ciego por acá-Neji volteo algo molesto-desde cuando tanta confianza con Gaara-dijo Suigetsu retándolo.

-No sé de que hablas piraña, pero no me haría mal una pelea más para mi lista de victoria-dijo Neji aceptando el reto de Suigetsu poniéndose en posición de pelea- Veamos quien gana.

-Je vas a perder cieguito-acto seguido ataco a Neji el cual lo esquivo fácilmente-Tsk-volvió a atacarlo hasta que Neji se canso y lo ataco, Suigetsu lo logro esquivar pero después de unos minutos Suigetsu cayó al suelo. Suigetsu se levanto pero antes de volver a atacar una voz lo detuvo.

-Suigetsu no seas suicida tu sabes muy bien que Neji es campeón de karate así que no caves tu propia tumba-dijo Gaara con algo de preocupación por su amigo.

-Si, Gaara tiene razón Suigetsu-dijo Juugo-Ya deberías parar.

En ese momento sus posiciones eran Gaara sentado Neji parado frente a él, Suigetsu un poco más alejado de Neji y Juugo frente a ellos, en ese momento Neji se había volteado hacia Gaara para pedirle perdón por aquel espectáculo

-Gaara per…-no pudo terminar puesto que fue empujado por Juugo en una palmada amistosa, y termino en los labios de Gaara. Ambos estaban sorprendidos cuando se separaron Neji hiso en reverencia pronuncio un perdón y se fue. Después de eso Gaara voltea a ver a Suigetsu con una cara poco amable.

(Imaginación de Suigetsu)

Gaara estaba rodeado por granos de arena que flotaban a su alrededor y en el fondo se veía la silueta de un mapache gigante y en el rostro de Gaara una macabra sonrisa

(En el mundo real)

Suigetsu con tal imagen mental salió corriendo de allí, casi tropieza con un profesor al cual logra esquivar, cuándo Gaara lo sigue ya lo había perdido de vista así que entro al baño se encerró en un cubículo y dejo que una gran sonrojo cubriera su rostro tanto que se podía comparar con su cabello.

-Eso fue… un beso de…Neji-respiraba agitadamente y no era por haber perseguido a Suigetsu, si no por la pena que tenia-pero ahora que lo pienso.

(Recuerdo)

Neji se separo sus ojos brillaron un milisegundo, antes de hacer una reverencia, cuando levanto el rostro, Gaara pudo notar un pequeñísimo sonrojo, pequeño pero sonrojo al fin.

(Fin del recuerdo)

-El… El… se sonrojo… será…-decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y decidió salir a mojarse y así calmar un poco su rostro, después de eso regreso a su salón pues la hora libre casi acababa.

Salón A

Después de la ¨¨larga¨¨ clase de Kurenai, Yamato-sensei hizo presencia

-Chicos este año tendrán un curso de Psicología y Educación sexual, espero que no exasperen al maestro, bien adelante-

Cuando esa persona hizo aparición Naruto quedo pasmado para luego gritar a todo pulmón

-ERO-SENNIN?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?-


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

Eroo-sennin¡- el grito de Naruto se escucho por toda la escuela

-Silencio Naruto, por favor, que tiene de raro verme aquí te lo dije ayer- dijo Jiraya algo enojado

-A si?-dijo Naruto intentando recordar-Si es cierto, gomen-dijo con la mano atrás de la cabeza

-Ahh-después de eso Jiraya fue hasta el escritorio y se dispuso a presentarse-Bien, mi nombre es Jiraya mi apellido no les interesa, yo les daré un curso de educación sexual y un poco de psicología sexual, por si alguno les va a los de su sexo que los demás lo acepten, alguna duda?-

Para sorpresa de todos el único que levanto la mano fue… si el antisocial número uno en este mundo Uchiha Sasuke.

-Dígame Uchiha-

-Que es usted de Uzumaki-pregunto serio, estuvo a punto de decir Naruto pero eso sería ahorcarse a si mismo.

-Pues eso no debería interesarle, pero como no especifique dudas, yo soy el tutor de Naruto-dijo Jiraya con una expresión cualquiera-Bien empezare con la parte psicológica, a ver pondré de ejemplo a dos de sus compañeros-dijo pensando un poco hasta que por fin dijo-Bien serán Uzumaki y…Uchiha-

-Que? ¡?¡-dijeron ambos

-Sin protestas, además solo es un ejemplo, no se van a besar ni nada-dijo Jiraya divertido por la expresión de su casi nieto, pues así consideraba a Naruto-Bien quiero la opinión de todos ¿Qué harían si ellos dos se volvieran pareja?-

-Pues, nada los apoyaría pues ambos me caen muy bien, además se ven bien juntos-dijo Ino divertida.

-Pues, no se por mí no habría problema alguno y Jiraya-san, le puedo asegurar que con este grupo no tendrá problemas en ese aspecto si no con el otro el B-dijo Hinata algo nerviosa, pero sin tartamudear-Ahí están un par de chicas que si no soportarían el ver una pareja gay junta-dijo muy segura.

-Bueno entonces este grupo se adelantaría ya a la parte de educación sexual, porque, creo que si con el Yaoi no tienen problema con el Yuri menos, o me equivoco?-

-No se equivoca Jiraya-san-dijo aun somnoliento Shikamaru-Verdad chicos?-

-Hai- respondieron todos-

-Bien entonces continuemos-

Mientras en el salón B.

-Suigetsu, estás loco, la próxima vez yo seré el que te mate, en cuanto a ti Juugo, ya verás-dijo Gaara algo rojo de ira, pero también porque todavía le quedaba de la pena aunque nadie pensó que era por eso.

-Ya Gaara, perdón, pero es que no me gusta que te trate así me dan no se…celos-dijo Suigetsu bastante tranquilo-Lo sabes muy bien, no me gusta, ese Hyuuga no me da buena espina, puede que sea muy inteligente y un pepino, solo me preocupas-

-Nos soy un bebe Sui además solo son tutorías no creo que pase lo que pasa por tu cabeza, además yo no lo elegí, me lo asignaron recuerdas-dijo Gaara ya más calmado

-Ya lo sé, un momento como me llamaste?-dijo Suigetsu algo sorprendido.

-Sui, algún problema con que te diga así-pregunto Gaara-No ninguno, solo algo te puedo llamar Gaa, porfas-

-No-

-Porque?-dijo indignado

-Porque ya tengo con Sai que me llama Gaa-chan, aunque yo no quiera ya me acostumbre-dijo suspirando-Sabes puede que ya no sea tan frio pero tampoco soy peluche-

-Ok, pero entonces te puedo decir Gaara-kun, no hay problema con ese verdad?-pregunto con algo de preocupación

-Esta bien-

-Ya silencio-dijo Kakashi-siéntense por favor-

Cuando Kakashi entro todos se acomodaron dispuesto a tomar las notas necesarias para no reprobar la materia de Kakashi el cual tenía la manía de hacer la cosas difíciles. Aunque no todos estaban prestando atención.

(Pensamiento de Gaara)

Porque se habrá sonrojado, a ver Gaara tienes 2 opciones de la pena de haber besado a un hombre o de haberte besado a ti, pero será que le gusto, no el no es así, nunca se fijaría en un hombre, ya Gaara pon atención si no quieres volver a reprobar.

(Pensamiento Suigetsu)

Tengo que buscar la manera de alejar a Neji de Gaara, o que solo se acerque lo necesario, mm a ver, pelear o amenazarlo no sirve, mm creo que mejor lo que hare será ir a casa de Gaara cuando lo haga Neji, si eso es, que inteligente eres.

(Pensamiento de Sakura*)

Tengo que hacer algo contra ese Naruto, agh, no puedo creer que me haya rechazado ósea, quien rechazaría este cuerpazo**, bueno tendre que pensar en algo.

(Pensamiento de Shino)

… … … … insectos… … … … mm… … … … insectos… … … … molestar a Kiba… … … …

Después de unas aburridas 3 horas por fin era hora de irse, todos se despedían, sobre todo Naruto de sus nuevos amigos, pero cuando se dio la vuelta choco con alguien.

-Perdón no vi por donde iba- dijo Naruto levantándose

-Descuida, nos pasa todos-

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver con quien habían chocado

-Gaara?¡?¡-

-Naruto?¡?¡-


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

-Gaara?¡?¡-

-Naruto?¡?¡-

-No lo puedo creer- dijeron ambos a la vez

-Jaja-rieron ambos para luego abrazarse, cosa que disgusto a cierto peli castaño que observaba a lo lejos.

-No te habías ido a Italia?-Pregunto curioso el peli rojo

-Pues si, pero aquí me tienes, Ero-sennin, me dijo que ya era tiempo de volver, que no debía seguir en el pasado y volver a casa-dijo con una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Gaara se sonrojase, pues hacia mucho que no veía esa sonrisa, solo la había visto un par de veces, pero con lo pronto que ocurrió aquello su sonrisa desapareció.

-Ahh ya extrañaba esa sonrisa, hacia mucho que no te veía sonreír tan sinceramente-

-De verdad?-dijo Naruto rascándose la mejilla-Pero bueno cuéntame cómo te ha ido?-

-Pues más o menos, el último año de primaria me dejaste solo, ese año entro Sai, no lo conoces, y bueno empezó a acosarme, somos muy buenos amigos la verdad, el sigue jugando como si le gustara, Ahh, ese Sai, bueno, luego entre a la secundaria que es el edificio de la otra cuadra y ahí nada interesante y aquí me ves-

-No sé porque pero creo que te falta algo-dijo pensando un poco-Ahh no se-

En eso llegan Sai y Suigetsu.

-Hola Gaa-chan-

-Hola Gaara-kun-

Acto seguido se voltearon a ver con chispas en los ojos.

-Gaara-

-Dime Naru-

-Creo que ya sé que se te olvida-

-Que?-

-Quiénes son y porque te llaman así, y tu no te transformas en 'Shukaku', antes no te podían ni siquiera dirigir la mirada ehh ¡-

-Pues veras, gracias a Sai, pues aprendí a relacionarme un poquito más, aunque él no es el indicado para enseñar, y Sui, el de dientes puntiagudos, lo conocí en la secundaria, sus nombres completos son-señalo a Sai-Sai Tenzo*-señalo a Suigetsu-y Suigetsu Hozuki-

-Ahh-dijo comprendiendo pero algo no encajaba-Porque Sai te dice Gaa-chan, yo apenas y llegue a Gaa-dijo algo confuso

-Es que siempre me llamo así, no me gusta pero ya me acostumbre-

-Un momento-dijo Suigetsu-se conocen?-pregunto incrédulo

-Si-dijeron ambos-nos conocemos de la primaria-dijo Naruto.

-Órale, Gaara te diré algo- -Que?- -Al que tienes enfrente, es el que puso en su lugar a la zo… digo a Sakura, en su lugar-

-En serio fuiste tu?-

-Pues si fue el es el único nuevo por aquí-

-Woow, entonces, donde quedo ese tierno niño que conocí-

-Eso mismo preguntó yo, donde quedo mi arisco amigo demoniaco ehh-

-Hablando de eso, te has vuelto a 'transformar'?

-Mmm una vez, me provocaron tanto que, zaz, perdi el control, creo que envié a alguien al hospital no lo recuerdo-dijo de lo más tranquilo

-Esto, perdonen pero, de que hablan?-

-Se-cre-to-dijeron ambos para luego echarse a reír, después de eso decidieron, Gaara y Naruto y a casa de este, para seguir charlando a gusto, en cuanto se despidieron, Sai y Suigetsu empezaron a hablar.

-Suigetsu, que raro, no te parece?-

-Si, quien se imaginaria que ellos se conocían-

-No eso no, sino que a diferencia tuya si note la mirada asesina de Neji sobre Naruto, eso es muy raro-

-En serio?¡?¡-pregunto Suigetsu-

-Si te lo juro, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo sabia dio media vuelta y se fue, así no mas-

(Pensamiento de Suigetsu)

Sera que le gusta Gaara, porque Naruto no puede ser, porque fue a Naruto al que vio así según Sai, aun así no permitiré que se acerque a Gaara, lo protegeré a toda costa, a menos que Neji, no no lo creo.

(Fin del pensamiento)

Iba un pelilargo hacia su casa pensando en lo que sus amigos le habían dicho.

(Recuerdo)

-Neji, Neji, NEJII¡-gritaba TenTen

-Que?¡?¡-respondió algo alterado

-No le respondas así a Ten-chan-dijo un pelinegro con peinado en forma de tazón, su nombre Lee.

-Como quieres que le responda si me grito-dijo Neji volviendo a su seriedad

-Te llevo llamando un buen rato-dijo TenTen enojada

-En serio-pregunto aun sin creérsela

-Si, Neji, Ten-chan lleva rato hablándote-

-Ohh, que querías TenTen-

-Ahh, yo quería preguntarte porque veías fijamente a Gaara, y si es cierto que lo besaste-pregunto ya calmada, pero con mucha curiosidad

De un momento a otro la cara de Neji se empezó a colorear, cosa que solo dejaba que pasara con sus amigos

-Esto, bueno, si lo bese- Mirada de Lee y TenTen de incredulidad y sorpresa-pero fue un accidente, y yo no lo estaba viendo-dijo volviendo a su color pero a leguas se notaba que mentía, bueno según sus amigos.

-Si, si lo estabas viendo, a nosotros no nos engañas Neji, acaso te gusta Gaara?-pregunto Lee

-NO, como creen, a mi no me gustan los hombres, no estoy en contra de eso, pero a mí no me gustan los hombres-

-Aja-dijeron TenTen y Lee a la vez

-A ti te gusta y punto, nos vemos mañana Neji-dijo TenTen yéndose y llevándose a Lee.

-Hazle caso a Ten-chan-le grito Lee desde lejos, porque TenTen cada vez iba mas rápido

(Fin del recuerdo)

Neji se preguntaba si seria verdad eso, pensaba que tal vez por eso le dio pena cuando lo beso, y porque se había enojado al verlo abrazando a aquel rubio y sonrojarse con él. Estaba pensando en hablar con su prima Hinata tal vez ella lo ayudaría.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Después de haber pasado por casa de Naruto decidieron ir al parque así seguirían hablando, iban caminando hacia alla, pero no contaban con que eran observados por unas orbes negras, las cuales no sabias el motivo de su enojo al ver al rubio con aquel pelirrojo, que ya conocía.

(Pensamiento de Sasuke)

Un momento el no era nuevo, como es que conoce al mapache ese, Sasuke, un momento porque te preocupas por eso, a ti que te importa ese mapache o el…se…xy… rubio, no Sasuke tu pensaste eso o si?

(Fin del pensamiento)

Mientras Sasuke se debatía del otro lado de la calle, Naruto y Gaara se divertían con sus anécdotas.

-En serio hizo eso?-pregunto incrédulo

-Buu-eeno-oo, este yo creo a ver visto eso-dijo Gaara muy nervioso cosa que extraño al Uzumaki-pero de todos modos no me hare ilusiones-dijo ya más calmado, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de que se había delato de sonrojo-este no es que me guste ni nada de eso, es solo que…-

-Jaja, Gaara nunca te había visto sonrojado, te ves tan lindo, y yo si creo que te gusta-decía divertido, pero en un momento noto que lo veían, cuando quiso dar con esos ojos que lo observaban tan fijamente, volvió a encontrarse con ese par de orbes que tanto le incitaban a cometer un gran pecado lo cual provoco que se sonrojara

-Aja, mira quién habla de sonrojarse ehh, Naruto-dijo Gaara a punto de estallar en risa

-Ehh-dijo desviando la mirada de aquellos orbes que volvían a debatirse con sus pensamientos

(Mente de Sasuke)

Porque ese mapache se sonrojo, un momento Naruto está viendo hacia acá, eso eso es un un...sonrojo, se sonrojo con mi mirada o será la de alguien más,

No puede, estas contra una pared, tarado

Quien hablo, hay Sasuke ya te estás volviendo loco

No no te estás volviendo loco solo que tu conciencia quiso hacer presencia, ada-dijo una pequeña comadreja que tenia tatuado un rayo a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

Porque eres una comadreja, y que onda con esos tatoo's

Oye, Hm, soy una comadreja por el oculto respeto que le tienes a tu hermano y los rayos, esos ni yo sé porque son, tal vez y sea tu marca 

Ya dejare de discutir contigo, ni siquiera sé porque estás aquí, no me digas, todavía no quiero saberlo, y yo no respeto a mi hermano ok

(Fuera de la mente de Sasuke)

Sasuke decidió dejar su pelea mental para luego así que lo que hizo fue, empezar a caminar, se dirigió a la casa Hyuuga, ya que su único, conste, único amigo vivía allí, lo más sorprendente es que solo se hablaban fuera de la escuela donde su orgullo, Uchiha y Hyuuga respectivamente no serian dañados. Suigetsu y Juugo apenas y los había empezado a conocer por lo cual no les tenía mucha confianza, así que derechito y sin pausas llego a la casa Hyuuga.

-Más le vale a Neji estar en su casa-se dijo a si mismo al momento de tocar el timbre y cuál fue su sorpresa el que le abriera Hinata, la prima de Neji, y que le hablara sin tartamudear.

-Ahh eres tu Sasuke-kun, pasa Neji está dentro-dijo con una radiante sonrisa

La cual sorprendió mucho a Sasuke, pero no le dio tanta importancia si no que fue a hablar con Neji.

No se para que te esfuerzas, bien sabes el chico te gusta, y no me reproches, adiós

Sasuke se sacudió para alejar a aquella molesta, según él, comadreja a la cual tenía por conciencia. Aunque para desgracia de él estaba considerando lo que había dicho la comadreja ósea su conciencia.

-Neji, necesito hablar contigo-

-Ahh, Sasuke, cuanto tiempo, desde la mañana-dijo algo risueño, solo Sasuke y…Hinata y Lee y TenTen conocían esa parte suya

-Jaja, que gracioso-dijo Sasuke tratando de no reírse pues el comentario le había caído en gracia

-Y bien-

-Ahh, ves al chico, el nuevo, no sé porque pero me siento raro con el no sé que me pasa, hace rato lo vi con el mapache, y me-

-y te…-

-Me enoje, sentí celos, se que eran celos porque así me sentía cada vez que mi papa alagaba a Itachi y a mí no, puedes creerlo, yo celoso de de un, mapache sin cejas-

-Oye oye, no llames así a Gaara-dijo algo enojado, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había defendido se acordó de las palabras de TenTen, por lo cual se sonrojo, no tanto como para notarse a simple vista, pero para Sasuke fue muy notario.

-Con que, te gusta el mapache ehh-dijo pícaramente Sasuke

-Y a ti te gusta el zorro, mm-dijo Neji de la misma manera

-Nos gustan Ahh-dijeron al unisonó para luego reír un poco, ya más calmados hablaron de trivialidades, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien había escuchado toda su conversación, si nuestra querida Hinata había estado detrás de la puerta escuchando, pues había ido con agua para ellos, pues bien sabia que lo dulce no era para ellos, después de haber escuchado aquello fue hasta la cocina dejo los vasos y se encamino a su habitación, esa información era demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla en guardársela, así que ni lenta ni perezosa fue al teléfono y marco a la única yaoista de confianza, si su queridísima amiga: Ino

.Vamos contesta, si, por favor con Ino, gracias, Ino te tengo Grandes noticias pero por teléfono no mejor te veo…-

Se detuvo al escuchar el timbre de su casa

-Mejor te digo mañana ok, Bye-

Acto seguido colgó, cuando paso por la sala le grito a Neji que ya ella abría, ella esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa. En la puerta se encontraba Sai, se veía muy bien sin el uniforme, por lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su sonrojo creció cuando de la boca de aquel azabache salieran estas palabras.

-Hola, Hina, te gustaría ir a algún lado, si no te incomoda-

Hinata no cabía en si, lo que estaba pasando no era real, Sai invitándola a salir solo podía responder algo.

-Si, porque no-


	7. Chapter 7

Por que no?-dijo Hinata, y se dispuso a avisar que saldria, como el unico que estaba era su primo no se iba a arriesgar a que asustara a Sai, asi que lo que hizo fue dejar una nota.

Sai llevo a Hinata a un parque, algo romantico, tal y como Ino le habia aconcejado, si, Sai le habia pedido concejo a Ino,recuerdan el primer dia de clases, cuando Kakashi interumpio a Ino, bueno Ino le iba a decir que Sai la iba a invitar, pero fue tristemente interumpida, asi que le dijo a Sai, que el mismo fuera a su casa y la invitara, a lo cual Sai se puso nervioso, pero termino haciendolo.

Ya en el parque, Sai decidio preguntarle a Hinata

-Esto, Hina, quisiera preguntarte algo-dijo algo nervioso, cosa que a Hinata le sorprendio

-Dime, Sai-kun-dijo algo emocionada, pues ella gustaba de Sai, le habia atraido, desde que lo conocio

-Esto, yo la verdad, tu-tomo un respiro-me gustas-dijo para lugo cerrar los ojos y voltear el rostro algo avergonzado

Hinata, le tomo el rostro, cosa que hizo que el peli negro abriera los ojos

-Tu tambien me gustas, no, yo … te amo-dijo sonriente para luego besar a Sai, a lo que Sai correspondio, para luego juntar su frente con la de ella y decir

-Te amo, mi Hina-

A esto Hinata se sonrojo, y lo abrazo, en ese momento se acordo, de lo que acababa de oir en su casa.

-Sai me ayudarias en algo-

-En lo que sea, Hina-

-Gracias, bien es que nececito unir a una cuarteto de tortolos-

-En serio, porque creeo que uno de ellos es tu primo, a si talvez por sus celos mal ocultos-dijo para reir un poco-o me equivoco

Hinata nego con la cabeza

-Si, mi primo es uno, los demas son Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun y Naruto-kun, es que bueno escuche a mi primo hablar con Sasuke, y bueno ellos ya lo aceptaron que les atraen, no estan enamorados pero les atrae-

-Mmm, creeo que me divertire con esto, mira que por ahora nadie sabra que salimos, asi los celos obsesivos de Sasuke y Neji, saldran a flote e intentaran conquiatar a eso dos, te parece-

-Es buena idea, demo, ellos seran los unicos que no se entereraran, les diremos a todos, pero como saben que Neji es sobreprotector y como Sasuke es su mejor amigo, pues no habra porque ocultarlo a todos-

-Aun asi, quiero que se enteren todos por si mismos que sean inteligentes, no?- dijo para besar de nuevo a Hinata.

-Bueno-dijo besando a Sai

-Ves lo que yo veo, Gaara-

-Si y aun no me lo creeo-dijo igual o mas sorprendido que el rubio, ellos habian visto, pero no oido, todo aquello, y aun no se lo creian pero estaban felices por sus amigos asi que sin tomarle mayor importancia, siguieron hablando.

No lejos de ahí en una habitación repleta de rosa, rosa, rosa ah y rosa, se encontraba una chica, pensando que hacer en contra de ese rubio que la había arruinado, en un momento encontró algo, el la había acusado de puta* ella lo acusaría de homosexual,

(Mente de Sakura)

Si, con eso lo venceré quedara tan humillado Jajaja que no volverá a poner un pie en esa escuela

(Fuera de su mente)

El teléfono sonaba desde hace bastante rato, pero por estar haciendo trabajar de mas a su cerebro** ni cuenta se dio, cuando lo levanto era Karin que le gritaba, que si se había roto una uña y necesitaba manicure y demás. ***

Después de aquel apasionado beso, el cual casi los deja sin aire decidieron ir a casa de Ino, eso por petición de Hinata la cual pensaba también pedir ayuda ya que, Hinata era la más cercana a Neji y por ende a Sasuke, Sai a Gaara y tal vez Naruto y Ino era la más cercana a Naruto, así que se separaron para dirigirse a la dichosa casa, cuando llegaron, mandaron a volar a la habitación de la rubia, la cual se asusto por la forma en la que entraron

-Ino…necesito…hablar…contigo…-dijo Hinata entrecortada por la carrera que se habían mandado, ni ellos sabían por que

-Claro, demo, Sai que pinta aquí, sin ofender-Sai le contesto con gento indiferente para luego sentarse atrás de su ahora novia abrasarla por la espalda y recostar su barbilla en su hombro

-No me digan que…-

-Si si lo somos, pero a eso no venimos, te venimos a hablar de un cuarteto de tortolos, dos de ellos ya lo admitieron que los otros les atraen-

-Mmm y quienes son las parejas que planean hacer-

Sai y Hinata se voltearon a ver, Hinata lo diría de esa forma-NejiGaa y SasuNaru-dijo sonriendo lo que provoco que Sai se sonrojara nunca había visto su sonrisa tan de cerca y bueno, lo deslumbro, prácticamente.

Ino quedo pasmada, aquello le pintaba demasiado bien

-Lo dicen enserio-pregunto si creerla aun a lo que ellos asintieron-y quiénes son los que lo confesaron-

-Mi primo y-

-Y mi copia- dijo divertido- el plan es que ellos dos no se enteren que salgo con Hinata, para los demás será obvio, Neji sobreprotector y Sasuke es su mejor amigo, el plan es provocarlos para que se acerquen a Gaa-chan y a Naruto, yo provocare los celos de Neji y tu los de Sasuke, los de Neji no surtirían efecto si se entera de lo mío con Hinata, sabría que solo es un amigo para mi, así que nos ayudas-dijo esperando la repuesta de Ino

-Obvio, el único problema será…-

-Sakura- dijeron los tres a la vez.


End file.
